vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wonderweiss Margela
Summary Wonderweiss Margela (ワンダーワイス・マルジェラ, Wandāwaisu Marujera) is the 77th Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army and the only modified Arrancar under Aizen's command. Though not an actual Espada, Soul Society ranks his Spiritual Energy in the same class as theirs. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-C | High 6-C Name: Wonderweiss Margela Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Age: Unknown; a couple of months at most Classification: Modified Arrancar Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Pseudo-flight, Spiritual Awareness (Can see invisible spirits and objects), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings with Reiatsu), Longevity, Energy Projection, Can take his reiryoku and exert it as reiatsu, Statistics Amplification (Can enhance his speed with Sonído and harden his skin with Hierro), Dimensional Travel and Portal Creation with Descorrer, BFR (With Caja Negación), Energy Projection, Can grow multiple extra arms, Regeneration (Low-Mid. Regenerated half of his torso which was destroyed by Yamamoto), Can seal away Yamamoto's Zanpakuto powers, Soul Manipulation (Arrancar and Hollows can extract and consume souls), Invisibility, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm and interact with intangible spirits and objects), Overwhelming Aura (Spiritual pressure can passively induce ailments ranging from paralysis to fear inducement), Resistance to Soul Manipulation Attack Potency: Large Island level (His spiritual power was picked up on Gotei 13 scanners as Espada class. Was able to one-shot Mashiro once her Hollow Mask dissolved. Kensei, seeing his power, decided not to hold back and immediately went Bankai) | Large Island level (Presumably defeated Kensei when he was using his Bankai, and sealed away Yamamoto's powers) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Surprised Ukitake, dodged an attack from Shunsui) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Appeared before Yamamoto before he could connect his blow with Aizen. Presumably defeated Kensei, a strong Captain level Shnigami, off-screen) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Large Island Class | Large Island Class Durability: Large Island level, higher with Hierro (Survived repeated assaults from Kuna Mashiro with her Hollow Mask on) | Large Island level (Kensei was unable to defeat him), higher with Hierro Stamina: Likely superhuman (Far weaker characters can fight for days and with injuries that would be fatal to a normal human, was still able to move around freely despite half his torso destroyed) Range: Extended melee range normally, several kilometres with Cero and Bala. Can travel between dimensions with Garganta. Standard Equipment: His Zanpakutō, Extinguir Intelligence: Quite low. According to Aizen, all forms of rationality, memory retention, speech, and intelligence were purposely removed to enhance his power. Weaknesses: Due to Aizen, Wonderweiss is very unintelligent. Notable Attacks/Techniques: File:IBu.gif|Wonderweiss' Cero File:Wonderweiss%27s_Bala.png|Wonderwiess' Bala File:Vagido.gif|Vagido File:Wonderweiss%27s_Resurreccion,_Extinguir.png|Wonderweiss' Resurrección File:RyūjinJakkaSeal.gif|Ryūjin Jakka Seal File:Centurion.gif|Centurion Cero: A powerful blast of concentrated spiritual energy fired in a laser like fashion that only Hollows, Arrancars, and Visoreds can use. The power, force, speed, and blast area of the Cero is dependent on the strength, spiritual power, and sometimes skill of the user. Garganta: A method that allows Wonderweiss to travel between worlds at will. Hierro: An arrancar technique that allows Wonderweiss to harden his skin to defend against incoming attacks. Bala: An Arrancar ability similar to Cero, except it's weaker and 20 times faster. Vagido: Wonderweiss can emit a loud, banshee-like battle cry that can shatter ice as well as control Hooleer to do whatever he wants. Sonído: The Arrancar equivalent of Shunpo; however, is more akin to teleporting as the character completely disappears from senses from point A to point B. Ryūjin Jakka Seal: Wonderweiss is capable of sealing the power of his opponent's power from their weapons, leaving them with only their hands and special techniques without said weapon. Centurion: Wonderweiss grows hundreds of extra arms out of his body in an attempt to overwhelm his opponents from close range. Key: Base | Resurrección Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Bleach Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Chi Users Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Male Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Spirits Category:Sword Users Category:Sound Users Category:Arrancar Category:Invisibility Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Aura Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 6